


A Jedi’s Pleasure

by cleanseandfree



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Exploration, Gen, Kinky Force stuff, M/M, Masturbation, dagobah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleanseandfree/pseuds/cleanseandfree
Summary: Luke has just finished setting up camp on Dagobah after his crash landing. Tired and frustrated, he takes a moment to bathe and unwind in the swamp, where he learns new and exciting abilities with the Force.





	A Jedi’s Pleasure

“I’m glad you’ve found something to entertain yourself,” Luke said to the droid, stopping down and propping him up from the ground, cocking a grin at his friend. Artoo whistled back at him, in a mixture of condensation and frustration, rocking back and forth in the watery mud and marshland that covered the planet. The droid certainly teased him enough – why couldn’t he enjoy a joke or two at his expense?

“I’m sorry that I made a joke about the lake monster,” he said, giving in to the demands of his friend as he finished setting up camp. “Droids are just extra tasty to them. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.” Luke knew he must have sounded completely absurd – here he was, talking to a bucket of bolts, as if it were a real person. But for all intents and purposes, Artoo was a person. The little droid was actually one of his closest friends.

“At least you don’t have to worry about personal hygiene,” Luke muttered as he pushed along a crate filled with emergency provisions. He wiped sweat off his brow and clenched his wet hair with his free hand, wiping dirt up and down his face. “I swear that I probably smell worse than this mudhole with all this work I’ve been doing.”

The droid whistled at him, making mention of the fact that this was a swamp planet, perfect for bathing. Luke thought about the droids words, nodding as he scratched his chin. The last time he had taken a bath, he was drugged up and hanging inside a bacta tank. The combination of that sweet substance with his sweat couldn’t have smelled good at all. “You may be right,” agreed Luke, looking around for a perfect place to change and bathe. “It isn’t like this Yoda character is going anywhere any time soon.”

Both man and droid stumbled away from the safety of their camp sight, heading toward a shallow bank of water that would be safe of any monsters. It wasn’t long before they made their way to the bank, where his boots nearly sunk into the muddy hill that overlooked it. The youth looked to his friend, watching him as he struggled and whistled about from behind.

“Uhm,” Luke huffed to himself, turning around at the painful reminder of his company. The droid whistled back at him curiously as it bustled back and forth, trying to get near his friend as he approached the water. He blushed at his little companion before flashing a reassuring smile. “That’s okay, Artoo. You don’t need to come over here. I’m going to be a minute. I have some.. personal.. things I need to do over here. Like change and take a bath. Why don’t you just deactivate yourself for a little while until I’m done?”

The droid cried at him, bouncing up and down like a child.

“No, you can trust me. Nothing is going to happen while I’m out here. The swamp monsters like tasty droids, remember? They don’t want anything to do with me,” he joked to Artoo, hoping that that would be enough to finally comfort him. The droid was silent and wobbled curiously before the Jedi. Luke frowned as he crossed his arms, trying to come up with a compromise that would satisfy him. “Alright, fine. If you hear a really loud noise, like me screaming for my life, I give you permission to reactivate yourself.”

Artoo beeped a happy tone, clearly satisfied with the answer that had been given. The droid found a spot underneath a withering tree and locked himself into place, sighing as his lights slowly began to die out.

“Took you long enough,” Luke said, pulling off his jacket and tossing it to the ground, quickly followed by unfastening his boots. He slid off his undershirt before moving on to his pants, unbuckling the fatigues as they slowly drooped down to his ankles. The young Jedi stood unceremoniously against the swampy nature of Dagobah, protected by little more than a flimsy pair of standard briefs. The sticky atmosphere was calming to him, clinging sweetly to his skin and begging for him to take a dip into the waters nearby.

“Last thing I want is for these to get dirty,” Luke said, sliding off his white briefs and folding them carefully, tossing them onto the pile of clothes that lay down by his feet. He looked around nervously as he stumbled around the swamp naked, aware of how visible his sex would be if anyone caught him like this; a bush of brown enveloped the small flaccid head of his penis, barely poking out. He reflexively cupped his genitals for a minute, looking around with care to make sure there was no one around.

The droid was deactivated and silent, frozen still in the surrounding marsh – all he could hear were the distant roars of the local beasts. They were loud enough to send a slight chill down his spine but far enough that he didn’t feel the need to worry too much. After all, he was the Luke Skywalker, Jedi, destroyer of the Death Star. His lightsaber was only a few meters away if trouble really came around.

With a sigh of relief, Luke dipped himself into the swamp. He moved slowly through the depths, breaching the shallower areas that met his feet and finally stopping once it was about halfway to his knees. The warmth of the water was soothing to his skin; the mud that curled up beneath his toes was strangely calming and serene to the youth. He crouched down into the murky water and sat into the mud as he started combing through his hair, running his hands down to his chest and lathering the water around his nipples. Luke moaned as he cleaned his body and blushed as he looked down at his dick, bobbing up innocently out of the water as his balls floated, half submerged. He smiled at himself.

Luke slowly moved his hand downward to his groin and shivered – the foreskin that puckered around his head was so tight. It had been so long since he enjoyed the pleasure of his own touch, so long since he reminded himself of his most human desires. It wasn’t as if those lusts never entered his head, certainly not, but the frantic energies of combat and war kept those thoughts in the back of his head. They only revealed themselves when he was at his most vulnerable, either through his own purposeful touch at the midnight hour or through the uncoordinated dreams in his sleep, and even then, they were fleeting.

“Artoo?” Luke called back one final time as his fingers curled around his cock, slinking around to take one last look at the droid. He didn’t know why it bothered him so much if the droid saw him naked – after all, it was only a droid. But he had grown to see it like a pet, far more than the bucket of bolts it was made of. The coast was clear. He groaned before closing his eyes and digging himself deeper into the mud.

Though his manhood measured out at a little less than five inches, it fit snugly in his hand and enjoyed the tightened grasp that nearly choked it white. Yes, this was good. “Han,” whispered the youth, his eyelids closed as his left hand traced up and down his cock, following the vein that began underneath the brown curls at the base of his sex and traveled all the way up to the foreskin that so carefully adorned him. The hand worked as if it were of another mind, tugging and playing with the tight skin, wanting to reveal his full length. “Oh,” he huffed, sliding back into his hand and moaning as his head rocked back, imagining those sturdy and rough hands of Han Solo gripping him with lust and need.

Luke remembered the first time they changed together. It wasn’t just a simple disrobement, the two men went on vacation to a warm spring together, at the urgency of Leia. Han had bought him some local ale, his first “adult” beverage since his twenty-first birthdate, and they sipped at a table in a local bar, telling stories and allowing drunken words to strengthen their friendship. It was then that Luke first noticed the power and temptation within those brown eyes, the fierce strength that glared back at him.

By the time they made it to the refresher, they both had a decent buzz. It was almost time for them to return to base, their vacation ended. They slipped in the communal sonic shower together and bathed. Luke blushed as he recalled the toned muscles of Han’s bare chest, how his eyes traced the outline of his back to the sweet curve of that naked ass. The bigger surprise was when Han turned around mid-conversation, giving Luke the opportunity to stare at the beautiful length that seemed to glare right back at him. Even soft, Han was bigger than Luke. Hell, bigger than any cock he had ever seen before, though he hadn’t had much chances in the past.

“Uh, kid,” Han said, award of his stare.

The young Jedi was painfully unaware of his throbbing sex that jutted out, firm with curiosity and lust, until Han pointed it out. He cupped himself swiftly and turned around, pulling on a pair of briefs and hoping that his friend hadn’t noticed him ogling him. “This isn’t the time to be thinking about the princess, kid,” Han stated, pulling on his own clothes. “Though I wouldn’t mind her being here right now either.”

“Han,” Luke squeaked out as he recalled the image. The embarrassment of that made him go soft for practically months – yet now, it made him more excited and willing than he had ever been before. Picturing that large sex next to him, pressing up against his skin, was almost enough to finally make him burst.

Luke raised his legs from the water, sliding closer to shallow water, as he positioned his hips upward. He remembered hearing stories on Tatooine about how men made love and wondered if he could simulate that feeling. His mind was so lost in his own ecstasy as he held himself up, unaware of his right hand acting with a mind of its own. His fingers curled around into the mud and twisted. Pulling and scratching the earth, digging in deep. The youth cried out as he felt a burst of energy probe his bare ass as his fingers twitched, sifting in and out with slow intensity. His eyes wide, Luke looked to his right hand incredulously at his discovery – he positioned his hand into a fist and pushed into the mud, groaning harder as he felt a deeper thrust inside his entrance. He smiled as he let his head fall to the pool of water, his hips bucking back and forth to the rhythm of the energy that courses within.

This was a new experience for young Luke; in all his years, he never once thought to experiment with himself down there. The burst felt painful at first, spreading him apart so easily as it slid in and out, but the pain soon turned to pleasure. It made him hungry in a way that Luke had never experienced before in his young life. “I’ll keep this in mind,” he grunted to himself as he continued to use the Force.

His left hand held firm to his manhood, sliding the foreskin up and down, as he thought of that image of Han. The force tendril slid inside his crack once more, stabbing in until it pressed against the most pleasurable spot Luke had ever felt. The youth cried out as he gripped himself even more tightly, feeling himself ready to burst as a second strike pierced him from within.

Semen shot out of the slit of his sex, spilling into the air and running down his stomach. Luke couldn’t control his cries – he was practically screaming as more of his seed splashed around, mixing into the water that danced around him, as the energy shot him harder and harder from within. There were so many powerful emotions that caught up in his soul, boiling up until it could finally escape. It was several seconds before he was finally spent, his knees falling to the water, moaning and heaving as his thumb played with his head.

“It sure is nice to have a break,” he finally said, fingering his softening sex as he lounged lazily in the marsh. “It isn’t often that I get to have moments like that. I wish that I could just tell him; tell him that it isn’t Leia that I really want, it is him. It has always been him. Man, I must be completely insane. There just never is enough time and being a Jedi..”

Whistles erupted from the bushes. Luke didn’t have enough time to react as his companion strolled along into the scene, beeping and hollering as he cried for his master. “Artoo!?” Luke squeaked, his voice cracking in shock. The youth’s eyes widened as he cupped his sex and awkwardly staggered back to his clothes.

“I thought I told you to stay back there until I told you otherwise,” he sheepishly hissed. The droid whooped as he continued to approach him, flailing about in chaos. Luke reaches for his underpants as the droid turned the opposite direction, urgently tugging them up so he wouldn’t be exposed any longer. “But you heard a loud noise? Come on, Artoo, there hasn’t been any noise out there except me. Oh,” he blushed, haphazardly slinging his clothes back on as his friend beeped along. “It was nothing, Artoo. I’m fine. Believe me, I’m fine.”

The young Jedi held back a smile as he bit his own tongue, recalling the lustful experience he had just witnessed. Everything was more than fine – at least for now. “Come on, Artoo,” he said to his friend, carefully stepping through the marsh back to camp. “We should probably rest for the night. I think we have had enough adventure for the day. Tomorrow, we look for this Yoda.”

 

 

 


End file.
